Often we see very expensive cars with all kind of shabby curtains on the windows to block the sun or for security reasons. The sun being a very helpful part of nature can be bothersome sometimes and it would be nice to be able to adjust its rays. Adjusting the sun rays means to be able to lessen or increase their projections into our surroundings. For instance, a device that will allow us to adjust the sun rays projection into house windows or our car windows would make them more convenient. The electric adjustable shade is very convenient in households, transport vehicles, etc. because it gives the options to reduce or increase the solar projections at our ease. Furthermore it will be more energy efficient by providing more shading during hot sunny periods and less shading during cold less sunny periods.
There exist polarizing sunglasses with lenses that transform from transparent to dark when exposed to daylight. The more commonly known self-tinting sunglasses, for example, work by a process, called photochromism. Sunglasses are coated with silver chloride or silver halide or impregnated with a photosensitive compound that changes chemically in the presence of ultraviolet (UV) light. The molecules morph into a new shape that blocks more light. That won't work for a rear-view mirror, because car windows are themselves tinted to block UV. Other disadvantage of these glasses is that they convert to dark upon exposure to daylight and not necessarily direct sunlight. This means if placed on car windows the car windows will always be dark in the day and transparent only at night with no user control. This is not desirable for houses and automobiles when clear windows in moderate lighting conditions are preferred.
To solve the above problems it is proposed to provide the windows of houses and transportation vehicles with automatic electronic tinting system comprising (1) light sensors such as photocells or solar photovoltaic (PV) cells, (2) an electronic display element such as liquid crystal, electrochromic, suspended particle device (SPD), or NanoChromics display (NCD) element, and (3) an electronic display semiconductor element for controlling the liquid crystal, electrochromic, suspended particle device (SPD), or NanoChromics display (NCD) element, to make it possible to automatically control how dark or transparent the window will be as desired by the user.